


【VJin】病玫瑰

by shuangtangxiaoyueliang



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangtangxiaoyueliang/pseuds/shuangtangxiaoyueliang
Summary: *骨科*预警：人设涉及性别认同障碍*故事皆为虚构，请勿上升
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 90





	【VJin】病玫瑰

金泰亨打开门，对跟在他身后的同学们道：“我爸妈今天不在家，你们随意点，不用换鞋。”

他径直走到客厅，将背包随手往沙发上一丢。听他这样说，几名少年少女便也一哄而入，扔掉书包，嘻嘻哈哈的喧闹声像没拧住的龙头，哗地将客厅灌满。

金泰亨环顾四周，皱起眉头道：“阿姨好像不在。算了，我去给你们倒点水，你们先坐。”

说好是来这里歇会儿再出去玩，但这帮年轻人没一个老老实实坐着的，全都在一楼好奇地四处游荡。

初夏时节，从落地玻璃窗外眺望，可以看见大片繁茂花草，形状修剪得十分规整，一如杂志上的园林图片。一个理想的、合乎这个家庭身份的花园，所谓自然风情要被精心设计，分毫不差把控在恰当的范围内。

有个女孩没和同伴呆在一起，而是跟着泰亨去了厨房。按照她的经验，这个时候自己应该帮点忙，至少也要客气几句，才能显得她善解人意，在泰亨那里多赢得几分好感。只可惜这里并没有她能插手的地方。

厨房里的一切都过分清洁了，仿佛从来没有开过火，连器皿都是晶亮的，让她觉得自己的指纹留在上面是一种罪恶。她干巴巴地站在泰亨身后，看着他将盛了清水的玻璃杯一个个放进鎏金茶盘，不知该如何开口。最终她鼓起勇气，挤出笑脸热情地伸手想将茶盘从泰亨那儿抢过来，“还是让我来吧……”

“不要站在这里，会把水碰洒的。”金泰亨漠然地拨开她的手，连眼皮都没抬一下，托着那几个杯子直接从她旁边走过了。

那女孩顿时有种小心思被戳破的羞窘。泰亨拂开她时并没用什么力气，她却觉得自己像是被推倒在人潮中，有什么东西从身上狠狠碾过了。

她的确是喜欢泰亨，也在笨拙地试图追求他，无论被不咸不淡地冷落多少次，也还顽强地抱有一丝幻想。

这不过是其中一次罢了，她这样安慰自己，心却像放置在茶盘边缘的玻璃杯，已经开始摇摇欲坠。

“泰亨？是有朋友来了吗？”楼上突然响起一个声音，温柔得沁人心脾。客厅里的喧哗声顿时噤住了，许多双眼睛不约而同望向上面。

有个人扶着楼梯边慢慢走下来，即便是在初夏，身上也披着件黑色开衫，衬得肤色雪白。他靠在扶手上探头向下望，小小的脸有一半隐没在浅灰色的阴影里，浓黑睫毛垂下来，有种典雅又天真的温情。他的眼神没有方向，可所有人都觉得他在看自己。

“哥，我带着同学来家里稍微坐一会儿，没想到你在家。吵醒你了吗？”泰亨的声音突然变得轻柔许多。

金硕珍摇了摇头，笑道：“没关系的，我喜欢听你们说话。”他缓步走下来，微微歪了歪脑袋，将弟弟的朋友们看了一圈，然后翘起嘴角，大方地坐进他们中间，像一只珍稀的仙鹤飘飘然落进人堆。

原本嘁嘁喳喳的青少年们顿时缩着脖子沉默起来，目光不知该如何安放，于是只能慌张地四处乱瞟；他们都想多看仙鹤几眼，却又怕把它惊飞。

而金硕珍只是平静地坐在沙发上，后背笔挺。他端起一只杯子小口喝水，对四周窥探的眼神视而不见，倒是抬头冲厨房门口站着的女孩笑了下：“过来坐吧，这里还有地方。”

他往旁边挪了挪，腾出自己身边的一块空地。

女孩在那里尴尬地站了许久，突然得到这样的善待，有些受宠若惊，连眼眶都开始发烫了。泰亨的哥哥还在冲她招手，她鼻子一酸，低下头匆忙走过去，小心翼翼地坐在他身边。

金硕珍扫了眼茶几，微笑着冲泰亨道：“再去倒杯水来吧。我记得冰箱里有冰淇淋，昨天阿姨还烤了饼干，都拿些过来，别怠慢了同学。”

金泰亨冷冷地看了眼他身边坐着的女孩，起身去厨房拿东西去了。

泰亨很少跟同学提起他有个哥哥，所以这帮朋友们都在好奇地打量他。金硕珍泰然自若地跟他们聊天；他是个奇妙的人，一眼看上去有种令人望而生畏的矜贵，实际相处起来却又很亲切温和，还带着几分恰到好处的幽默。只是聊了几句，所有人都开始对他心怀好感。

那个女孩在他身边坐着，垂首看向自己的茶杯，头脑一阵阵发懵。这位哥哥身上有清淡好闻的香气，似有若无地传过来，让人不禁连呼吸都放缓了。

他伸手去拿放在茶几上的杯子时，柔软的衣袖蹭到一点她的手背，女孩僵硬的身体几乎要打起哆嗦。

“你跟泰亨也是一个班的吗？”她听见哥哥这样问道，似乎是冲着她说的。她头脑空白地点头答应着，眼睛却不受控制地望向他弯弯的眼角。

金泰亨的哥哥，叫硕珍的那个，正在看着她笑，长翘的睫毛缓慢开阖，比一只将要睡去的蝴蝶更慵懒。他伸出一根干净修长的手指，轻轻点了点她垂在颈侧的辫梢，那里有她系上的一段丝带，粉白相间，像一簇春樱。

他笑着说，这个蝴蝶结很好看。

女孩的心忽然就在春风里化开了，轻飘飘散入落花中，像有一双手将摇摇欲坠的杯子扶住，然后稳妥地放到她掌心。

她甚至有点想哭。蝴蝶结原本是为泰亨准备的，因为知道今天要和他一起出去，她早早起床卷了头发，挑了很久才挑到这一根发带，反复调整后精心绑成这个式样；可泰亨连一个正眼也没看过。现在终于有人发现了它，给了一句礼貌的夸赞。

她低下头，嗫嚅地说着谢谢，粉色蝴蝶结垂落肩头，像羞怯的花枝。

金泰亨走过来，寒着脸将点心碟子放下，弄出了不小的动静。金硕珍表情平淡，微笑着拿起一块饼干咬掉一半，细细咀嚼后道：“大家一起吃吧。”

金泰亨搅着融化的冰淇淋，目光毫不遮掩地盯着哥哥身边的女孩。说起来，这还是他头一次如此认真地打量她，只是那眼神堪称凶狠，仿佛恨不得将她勒死。

女孩如坐针毡，并不知自己怎么得罪了他，下意识地往身边的哥哥靠近，企图在恐慌中寻求庇护。

她这个动作刚一做出来，金泰亨就重重地将冰淇淋盒放在了茶几上，所有人都朝他看了过来。

“我哥哥身体不太好，我们还是出去玩吧，让他多休息一会儿。”他面无表情地说道。

“我没关系的，泰亨。”金硕珍温柔地笑着说：“能跟大家聊天，我很开心。”

“但是我们之前预约的包间快到时间了，现在过去正好。”金泰亨不由分说地站起来，扣上冰淇淋盒子，“零食大家就拿着，路上再吃。”

大家都被他这种明显的赶客态度震惊了，迟疑地拿起自己的背包，三三两两走向门口。而金泰亨站在原地，一动不动地看着他们，也不去收拾自己的东西，脸色阴沉得可怕。

有人大着胆子问了一句：“泰亨，你不跟我们一起去吗？”

金泰亨忽然微笑起来，只是那笑容仅仅停留在表面，像是一张虚伪的贴纸。“我哥哥身体不舒服，我当然要留在家里照顾他啊。今天你们就先去玩吧，我让司机送你们，改天我请客再聚。”

“我没事的，泰亨……”

“他最近身体一直不好，需要静养。”金泰亨干脆利落地打断哥哥的话，言之凿凿地冲他的同学们道。

众人哑口无言地站在门廊下，几乎是被硬生生赶出了这栋房子。

女孩依依惜别地回头望，看见金硕珍有些无奈地笑着，朝他们挥手道别，于是她也犹豫着抬起手，充满眷恋地挥了挥。她都还没来得及要到硕珍哥的联系方式，也不知下次再见是什么时候。

只是如此短暂的一面，她的心却好像调转了方向；不过，青春期少女的恋慕向来都是善变的。

就在最后一刻，她恋恋不舍地收回视线，却恰好撞上泰亨如同蝎尾般刻毒的目光，顿时像被狠狠蛰了一下，心惊肉跳。紧接着，大门就当着她的面猛地关上了，像一道悍然落下的铁闸，将他们和屋里的人永远隔绝。

她在那一刻似乎意识到了什么，然而很快便在心底笑话起自己：怎么可能，那未免太荒谬了。

于是那个念头便如一尾入江的鱼，很快便遁入脑海，了无痕迹。

大家都对泰亨的突然翻脸摸不着头脑，却也不便议论什么，只好沉默着走出金家的花园。

少年少女们的喧闹声消失了，房间一下子变得空旷。金硕珍安静地望着落地窗外，明艳日光在平整纤匀的草坪上流淌，铁艺栅栏上攀着蔷薇，一两朵零落的鲜红，像是烧残的火焰。这园子同模型分毫不差，简直美得虚假。

他在花叶间隙中望见各色身影闪过，明白那是离开的孩子们，还有一角隐现的樱粉。那样遥远，都是他没有的东西。

算了，不该再去想。他低下头，一个个摞起点心碟子，捧着来到厨房，拧开水龙头。

金泰亨走过来，从背后环抱住他，下巴搁在他肩窝。“干嘛做这种事？碟子阿姨会洗的。”

“阿姨陪妈去医院了，不知要多久才能回来。”

“妈又怎么了？”

“.…..没什么，大概是去查体。”

泰亨的唇瓣印在他后颈上，炽热得像是火种。弟弟扯开他的领口，一边亲吻，一边语气森然地道：“我的朋友们可是都很喜欢你呢。”

金硕珍微微侧过头，任凭他吻着，垂眼专心洗手中的碟子，平静地说：“但有个女孩明明是喜欢你的啊，就是系粉色蝴蝶结的那个。”

金泰亨冷笑一声：“别以为我没看出来，她临走时简直恨不得把眼珠子粘你身上。可真是了不得……”他埋头在金硕珍锁骨上啃了一口，咬牙切齿地道：“才见了一面，就被你招惹上了。”

“你想太多了。”

“想太多？”泰亨一只手解开哥哥的腰带，拉开裤链探了进去，另一只手恶狠狠地扳过金硕珍的下巴与他接吻。

弟弟用力揉捏他蛰伏的性器，那个东西立马违背他意愿地勃起了，硬胀地顶出一大块。金硕珍痛苦地闭上眼：“别......别这样，泰亨……”

金泰亨贴在他耳畔，粘腻而情色地舔舐他的耳廓，声音沙哑地道：“呀，我忘了，你好像更喜欢后面…….”那只手滑向了他的后庭，恶作剧一般在穴眼处戳弄着。

金硕珍腰都软了，两手哆嗦着拿不住光滑的瓷盘，于是那碟子铛啷一声坠入水槽中，水花四溅。

泰亨咬着他的耳垂，放肆扣挖他臀缝间那个湿淋淋的穴口，满含恶意地问道：“你说，如果她看见你这幅样子，还会对你有想法吗？还会再把你当做男人吗？”

“嗯？姐姐？”

金硕珍在听到那个称呼时，身子猛地一颤，狠狠闭上了眼。

泰亨的手伸进他空落落的上衣，手指沿肋骨一级级向上攀爬，仿佛登梯，却永不可能登顶。那上面只有一片平坦的、不属于女孩子的胸口，两点细小的乳粒在揉捏下可怜兮兮地翘起。

金硕珍双手撑在流理台上，大理石冰凉的温度从掌心侵入身体，几乎要让他打起冷战。他垂眼就可以望见光滑石板上映出的那张脸，面颊丰润，下巴尖俏，是很多女生梦寐以求的脸庞线条；可这张脸再美也是个男人，绝不会有人错认。

于是他缓缓低下头，将侧脸贴在冰冷石面上，纤长睫羽湿漉漉地沾在下眼睑。

泰亨剥掉了他的裤子，从口袋里掏出润滑剂，简单扩张后将性器顶了进去。身体瞬间被撑满的感觉让金硕珍哽咽失声，尽管如此，他还是扶着边沿乖顺地塌下腰，将臀部翘起，供弟弟插入。

以往每次他摆出这种姿势，都会刺激到泰亨，这次也不例外。年轻的孩子红了眼一样掐着他的腰往里顶撞，粗硕性器进得又快又猛，楞张的伞状头部狠狠破开收缩的腔道，又被密密匝匝的嫩肉挤着往外推，搅出粘腻的水声。

金硕珍哀叫着倒伏在流理台面上，他的膝盖正在发抖。泰亨半压着他，用双手固定他的臀部，在他腿软到快要跪下去的时候，将他捞起来，插入得更深。融化的润滑剂被刮出深红穴口，沿着抽搐的大腿缓缓淌下，宛如一条细细的小蛇，在敏感的腿部内侧蠕动爬行。

精虫上脑的年轻人在做爱时简直是头畜生。金硕珍的乳首被桌面磨得生疼，张着嘴发出脆弱的呛咳声，他浑浑噩噩地将潮热脸颊紧贴在光滑冰凉的黑色理石上，放任眼泪和唾液糊成一滩。他不肯睁眼，像是知道自己正在被这片深黑的沼泽吞没。

他是个放荡的姐姐，在家里的厨房勾引未成年弟弟和自己做爱。在这里，除了性别一切都是真的。他阖着潮湿的眼睫，沉湎于背德的淫乱梦境里。

泰亨在他身后抽插了一会儿，揽起他的腰，就着插入的姿势将他翻了过来，抱上流理台。

“啊！不……”金硕珍的脊背像被一道闪电劈开，尖叫着仰起头，后续的呻吟被快感生生哽在了喉咙里。弟弟硕大的性器头部顶着敏感点拧了一圈，暴突的青筋绞着敏感的穴肉，他惨叫着射了出来，喷溅的精液将两人身上都糊得乱七八糟。高潮来势太过汹涌，刺激得他好半天都没什么意识。

金硕珍神智昏茫地被操干着，醒来时，弟弟正在细细舔吮他的唇瓣。少年有一张漂亮得近乎凶悍的脸，小麦色皮肤，乌浓的长睫毛，像一头小小的野兽。食肉猛兽将他摁在爪子底下，舔来舔去的动作不是亲昵，更像是进食的前奏。

身下冷硬桌面硌得他很痛，在温度刺激下甬道不断收缩，他明显感受到体内的性器又大了一圈，心头涌起怕被弄坏的恐慌。“泰亨，放我下去……别在这……”

“可是这样姐姐里面会变得好紧。”金泰亨一边干他，一边拱在他胸口撒娇。“就在这里做嘛，姐姐……”泰亨舔了舔嘴唇。在只有他们两个人的时候，金硕珍是姐姐，而不是哥哥；他也心知肚明，只要喊出这个称呼金硕珍就会乖乖听话，这比一切魔法都管用。

金硕珍无语地坐在漆黑的大理石台面上，腿被泰亨抱着折到胸前，暴露出的隐蔽穴口吞吐着深色巨物。

他和那些精巧脆弱的瓷器摆在一起，像是其中一个；可是它们洁净得莹亮生光，而他全身上下遍布情欲痕迹，淌着粘稠体液，脏得要命。

他被干得哆哆嗦嗦，羞耻得想从那里逃掉，却又不由自主将身体往弟弟怀里送，双腿牢牢圈着泰亨的腰。

泰亨一直在姐姐姐姐地叫着，狡猾的弟弟知道在喊出这个称呼时，他体内会收绞得格外热情，于是语气越发甜蜜温存。

金硕珍知道那是个陷阱，可他拒绝不了；从没有人将他当女孩子看待过，除了泰亨。

他浑身颤栗着，伸手环过弟弟的脖子，抚摸泰亨毛皮般顺滑的头发；他能感受到自己勃发的性器就挺立在两人中间，颤巍巍地吐露清液，将泰亨的小腹涂抹得一片湿滑。金硕珍想起那个女孩子发尾的蝴蝶结，心底突然不可遏制地涌起一股酸楚。

假的永远都是假的，再怎么用力也成不了真。他也只是一个假的女孩子，永远没办法做泰亨真正的姐姐。

身下的大理石桌面凉得刺骨，汲取了他全部的热量，却还是这么冷。泰亨将他按在那上面，往里深深冲刺了几下，抵着他的敏感点射了出来。

乳白色液体从穴口处慢慢溢出，金硕珍从逐渐回落的高潮中缓过神，将头埋在弟弟肩窝，倦怠地轻声道：“不要再在这里了，抱我上楼去吧。”

饕足后的猛兽多少会听话一些。泰亨只是吃醋，做完一场就消了气，老老实实地抱着金硕珍回了他的房间。

金硕珍一路上没怎么说话，泰亨觉得不太对劲，小心翼翼地问道：“姐姐，你怎么了？”

金硕珍仰躺在自己床上，闭上眼还能感受到体内微凉液体的流动。他想起那枚粉色蝴蝶结，光滑丝带像勒在他咽喉，令他觉得窒息。他没有那样美的长卷发，没有弧度优美的胸部，没有阴道，没有子宫。

只有和男人交媾，仅此一条，可以证明他是女人吗？可这哪是一个女孩子存在的理由。

世界上怎么会有他这样的女孩子？

泰亨枕在他胸口，随他的呼吸一起一伏，像睡在一艘漂泊海上的船。他沉默了很久，低头看着弟弟毛绒绒的头顶，伸手摸了摸，“你知道的吧？哥哥其实是个男人，永远没办法像你同学那样喜欢你。”

金泰亨猛地用胳膊撑起身子，瞪大眼睛看着他：“管别人做什么？你是我姐姐，我觉得你是女的就够了！”

金硕珍什么也没说，只是笑了一下，然后轻轻阖上眼帘。

泰亨知道他不开心，绞尽脑汁想要哄他，忽然间想起了什么。“姐姐，我上次买给你的裙子哪去了？你还没穿给我看呢。”

金硕珍的身子忽然颤了一下，伸手飞快地抓住泰亨的胳膊，“这次先算了，下次再穿给你看。”

“今天家里没人，不是正好吗？”金泰亨急着想讨他开心，并不认真听劝。他挣开金硕珍后从床上爬下去，来到柜子前将门一把拉开——

里面是空的。

“……姐姐，你的裙子呢？”

金硕珍沉默不语。

“又被他们扔了吗？”

金硕珍垂下睫毛，低头躲开他的视线。“……在后院，都被烧掉了。”

泰亨也不再吭声，他慢慢蹲下来，拉开床头柜子最下面的抽屉。

那里面原来放着从小到大他送给姐姐的所有东西；亮晶晶的发卡，唇膏，摇曳的长耳环，女孩子会喜欢的小小的毛绒娃娃。现在，这里全都空了。

他在抽屉边缘看到一点深红色，像被谋杀后沾染上的血迹。他知道那是被打碎的指甲油。

金硕珍屈起膝盖，蜷缩着坐在床上，弯曲的手臂竭力抱住自己，给下巴一个疲倦的支撑。

窗边日光穿过飞腾的尘埃，洒在他赤裸肩背上，涂抹出明亮晶莹的色泽。他也是洁净的，仿佛闪闪发光的玻璃容器。夏天的阳光，像是会把人的骨骼都照透。

姐姐安静地看着他，睫毛缓慢眨动，那神情里有种孩子气的孤独。天气这样暖和，可是他看见姐姐在发抖。

金硕珍小声说：“妈今天其实是被我气晕了。大家现在都在医院看护她，你一会儿也过去吧，她大概不愿看见我……”

金泰亨将抽屉推了回去，深吸一口气后站起来：“我不会去的。”他跪在床上，抱紧了金硕珍：“我要在家陪着你。”

金硕珍将头靠在他肩上，无声地笑了笑。“我又没什么事，不要紧。”

“他们这次没有打你吗？”

“没有。你也看到了，我身上没伤。”

“我不信。”金泰亨用力将他按进自己怀里，用手上下抚摸他的脊背，寻找被打后的痕迹。他没有摸到红肿青紫的地方，也没找到伤疤，可是直觉告诉他，家里人不会那么简单地放过金硕珍。

“姐姐，你告诉我，他们这次打在哪了？”

金硕珍把脸死死埋在他颈窝里，不肯抬头。而泰亨看见他光裸后背上一节节凸起的脊骨，被撑起的细薄皮肤泛着光，像一道银白的浪花；如果打在礁石上，它就要彻底碎掉了。他能想象出那种场景，于是声音不由自主地开始颤抖。

“求你了，姐姐……求你告诉我……”

过了好久，他才听到金硕珍微弱的声音，闷在布料里，像是早就放弃了的求救。“在脚底，是用电的……”

泰亨翻开姐姐的一只脚，在脚心看到了电棒的烙痕。他倒吸一口气，闭上眼将金硕珍抱住，手臂上每块肌肉都在紧绷着发抖。

“他们……他们怎么能……”金泰亨的眼圈都红了，后槽牙咬得咯咯作响。

他的心在笔直地向下坠落，一瞬间被恨意彻底淹没了。如果可以，他会一把火烧掉这里，用无数种方法报复伤害过姐姐的人。可他不知道还能怎么做，才能让金硕珍感觉安慰一点。

他轻轻拍着姐姐的后背，试图说话，牙关却在不停打战，连字句都被切得零零碎碎。 “没了也没关系……我会再给姐姐买，裙子也好，别的东西也好，买很多很多……”他再也说不下去了。

他还能怎么救金硕珍呢？他的姐姐没有长头发，没有漂亮裙子，没有红指甲。她是只属于弟弟的女孩子，可是女孩子的一切都不属于她。

于是那道看似脆的浪潮席卷而来，轻而易举就将他碾碎了。

金泰亨在口袋里拼命地翻，终于掏出一朵花。那是花园铁栅栏上的蔷薇，之前随手摘的，已经有些被挤坏了。

他将深红的花递给姐姐，声音颤抖地说：“这个送给你……和蝴蝶结不一样，花不会被他们扔掉……”

金硕珍从弟弟手里接过它，默默看了一会儿，低头将花别在头发上。没有蝴蝶结，能有这个也不错。

他没有哭，而是冲弟弟露出一个看起来很满足的笑容，左边嘴角上挤出一个浅浅的小涡。他说，谢谢你。

金泰亨捂住脸，眼泪终于从指缝间砸下来，洇透了姐姐的被子。

他的姐姐是不被允许存在的女孩子，这世上所有的一切都在剥夺她。他想给她很多很多，可是最终能拿出来的，却也只有一朵破败的花。

姐姐戴着他送的蔷薇，俯下身来为他口交。他拼命挣扎，最终却还是一边哭着一边在姐姐口中勃起了。

金硕珍握着他的性器，一点点艰难地引导他插入自己的身体，然后跨坐在弟弟身上，挺着腰前后摇动。

他俯下身抚摸泰亨的脸，亲吻弟弟的眼泪，温柔地说：“狠狠干我吧，我最喜欢泰亨了。只有在泰亨干我的时候，我才觉得自己真的是个女孩子。”

金泰亨抱住他，将他紧紧摁在自己胸口，手臂却在因为痛哭而战栗。姐姐头发上那朵花坠落下来，宛如一颗燃烧的流星，砸在他枕边，将这里点燃成一片火海。

他将金硕珍翻过来，把他抵在床上狂乱地插弄，眼泪全都落到了金硕珍脸上。他抽噎着道：“我一定会好好做的，会让姐姐怀上我的孩子。”

金硕珍笑了起来，“可是姐姐不会怀孕。”

“会的。因为姐姐是女孩子。”

泰亨俯下身，含吮他贫瘠的胸乳，叼起小小的乳首，细心揉捏，仿佛那里真的蓄满了乳汁。“姐姐这里会有奶的。姐姐是我的女朋友，将来一定可以做妈妈。”

他牵起金硕珍的手，放在金硕珍的小腹上；那里有一根性器在进进出出地抽插，里面的液体被搅得动来荡去，仿佛真的存在着某个生命。 “感觉到了吗？姐姐这里会有小宝宝，早晚会有的。”

金硕珍于是听话地闭上眼。在臆想中，他是个幸福的、被爱着的女孩子，被冰冷精液灌满并不存在的子宫，等待完成一场伟大的妊娠。

他是姐姐，是女朋友，也可以是妈妈。

泰亨哭着不停亲吻他。他说，我从小就最听你的话。你当男生，我就叫你哥哥；你选择当女孩子，我就叫你姐姐。无论你是什么性别，我都最爱你。

所以请你等等我，我一定会救你。

那真是个太好太好的梦了。金硕珍阖上眼微笑，笑到最后却哭了出来。

等这场痴狂的性爱终于结束，泰亨将他牢牢圈在怀里，渐渐睡着了。金硕珍端详着弟弟的脸，用手指替他抹掉未干的泪水。

他是令人蒙羞的残次品，而泰亨不是。泰亨是家里唯一的希望。

那么凌厉的一张脸，在熟睡时还是会流露出几分少年的稚气。泰亨现在还是父母的好儿子，未来优秀的继承人；可是再等他长大一点，就会彻底成为一头凶狠的野兽。

金硕珍带着泪笑起来，捏紧了手中那朵蔷薇，花萼上的细刺扎进手里，可他不在乎。这点痛与被电击比起来，算得了什么呢？

这么多年，他处心积虑，用自己的肉身饲育了一头猛虎；直到今天，他才终于确信这头老虎已经被彻底驯服。

接下来，他要等它长大，等它长齐爪牙，替自己去撕裂这个家

他不屑要亏欠他的人补偿他，他只想要逃出去，然后好好地重活一次。

金硕珍捏着弟弟送的花，像抓住了一粒小小的火种。他知道这火种早晚有天会烧起来，会灼伤自己；他会痛，或许还会死，可他管不了那么多了。

人世间挣扎着过活的人，谁不是火烧眉毛，只顾眼下。

金硕珍这样想着，然后垂下睫毛，吻了吻弟弟的额头。大概是这世界欠他，所以才派泰亨来还。

他靠在弟弟胸口上，倦怠地笑了笑。

“快些长大吧，我等你来救我。”


End file.
